The present technology relates to a display unit in which a display layer is provided on a base with a wiring layer in between, and to an electronic apparatus equipped with this display unit.
Currently, liquid crystal display units are being widely used as planar displays in televisions and other electronic apparatus. Further, display units that are capable of reducing their thickness and power consumption are attracting interest.
The applicant has already proposed a display unit as described above. Specifically, this display unit includes: a substrate that has a sealing region surrounding a display region and a step section surrounding the sealing region from outside; a display layer provided in the display region; and a sealing section provided in the sealing region (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-029722 (JP 2013-029722A)). The display unit configured above allows the sealing region to be provided in a desired region because the step section is provided on the substrate. Therefore, the influence of the sealing section on a wiring part provided in a region other than the sealing region, such as the outer region of the substrate, is prevented. Moreover, the frame is allowed to be narrowed.